Silly werewolf
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: After Dumbledor's death, Remus finally comes to talk to Tonks about their feelings


**Silly Werewolf**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Author note: I'm French and it's my first story in English. I wrote this in order to do a little training before my English exam... Then I'm sorry if the grammar and the vocabulary are not very good...

Good reading ^^

-

-

-

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her beautiful but angry face. She didn't seem happy to see me here, in front of the door of her little apartment in London.

"Dora, I'm sorry, I just… Can I have a word with you?"

"Is it about the order?" She asked without even look at me.

"No", I replied," It's…personal…I…"

"If you came to tell me the usual too poor, too old, too dangerous thing, you can already start to run away from here I you want to have a chance of seeing the next full moon."

As the word took some time to make the way to my brain, she'd already started to close here front door. But, with all the Gryffindor courage that I could use, I just put my feet between her door and the wall, avoiding here to go away from me.

"Dora," I whispered, "please. I really need to talk."

"Then I'm pretty sure that my door will be more than happy to hear you."

"Nympha…Tonks, I'm serious, please listen. I've… I've been a total idiot during the past year."

"Yeah, I noticed," she replied.

She was still trying to shut that bloody door, but against a werewolf, just a few days before the next full moon, she didn't have any chance to win by using the force.

"Tonks, please. I'm here to apologize. You...You were right."

"About what?" She shouted." That you are a bloody selfish werewolf who prefers to run away instead of staying and facing the life's difficulties? Yeah I know that."

At that moment, I had to use all my strength to stay as calm as possible. After all, I wasn't here to start another argument, but to apologize and maybe to try to improve things between us. Then, I just swallowed, trying to regain control of myself. I took only few seconds. But during that short time, the girl had almost managed to close her door, and escape from me. But I finally managed to open fully her door. I took her into my arm and put her between me and the wall, the she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Remus, What are you doing?" She asked.

"Dora… I…," I started.

But somehow, the words didn't want to come out. What is so hard to say the truth? Before I met her, I didn't imagine it could be so difficult to admit my feelings for a woman. I loved here. I was sure of that. But now I had to tell here. She had to know my feelings.

"I love you", I whispered without even looking at her.

"What?"

At that moment, she was looking at me as if I was mad. And I could understand her too well. After all, I've spent the last year running away from her, trying to escape that awkward situation. But now, I was ready to do everything to regain her thrust, and, I even hoped, her love.

"I love you Dora", I repeated, "I'm in love with you."

"What? No you're not", she replied.

"sorry to disappoint you", I said while restraining a laugh," but I am".

"you're not."

"I am".

"you're…"

I didn't give her the chance to say the last of her sentence. Covering her mouth by mine, I pulled her into a kiss, pressing shyly my lips on hers. At first, she didn't respond. And I started to panic. Maybe I came too late after all. Maybe she didn't love me anymore. Maybe she realized all the things that should normally separate us. Sadly, I started to pull away from her. But as soon as my lips leaved hers, I felt her arms getting around my neck. Quickly inversing the positions, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. I let out a moan when her mouth opened, allowing her tongue to meet mine. Our embrace quickly became more passionate. I couldn't help but starting to explore her body, pushing my hands under her shirt, stroking her skin. I smiled when against her lips when I heard a small moan coming from her mouth. Maybe she did love me after all.

When finally we pulled away from each other, I couldn't help but smiled.

"Dora", I started.

"Wait! Are you sure about that?" She asked,"… I mean, if you decide to leave me after that I..."

I cut her by a kiss.

"I won't leave sweetheart. I promise."

She kissed me again, pushing me harder against the wall.

"Well", I whispered when we finally parted from each other," I suggest that we move into your flat. Unless you want that your neighbors assist to things that might hurt their sensibility."

"What….", she started.

I hold back a laugh when she finally saw that some people had their door half opened and gazed at us with weird looks.

Knocking me on the shoulder, she pulled me into her flat.

"Silly werewolf."

-

-

-

_**THE END**_


End file.
